bbterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Terra-ized
Terra-ized is Season 1, episode 11a, of Teen Titans Go!. Synopsis The episode starts with a Batman alarm clock ringing and Robin reaching to turn it off. He then enjoys a moment and starts to sing a morning song that involved greeting all the Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy become annoyed and tell him to stop but Robin just ignores them and continues to sing. Then he walks into the main room and sees a blonde, blue-eyed girl looking through the Titans computer. Robin panics and calls off the alarms and security breach leaving the girl trapped and laser guns pointing at her. Beast Boy then tells Robin to calm down and sets her free. He says that the girl's name is Terra and that she is his new girlfriend. Later, all of the Titans come and Robin asks how she got past the security. Beast Boy replies that he gave her access to the Titans Tower. Then Starfire asks how they met and all the Titans seem happy and crying in joy except Raven who has her suspicions because Beast Boy's story seemed to reveal that Terra is more interested in the Titans' secrets than Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire reject her suspicions and just say she's jealous, which annoys Raven. Meanwhile, Robin will test her skills to see if she is worthy of being a Titan. Beast Boy then takes Terra to the Tower's most secret room, that has all of the Titans' secrets. Beast Boy tries to make a move and tries to kiss her, but she just wants her camera. Beast Boy then leaves to find her camera. While he is gone, Terra is seen talking on a phone to an unknown source saying that she will soon have all of the Titans' secrets and that the Teen Titans will soon be nothing but a bitter memory. Terra is subjected to another Titans test by Robin and succeeds easily. Cyborg and Starfire then ask Beast Boy how it's going with Terra as Raven enters the room while he tells them that she wants all of his secrets as well as the rest of the Titans' secrets. Raven again raises her suspicions, but the Titans dismiss her as jealous of Terra and they think Terra is in love with Beast Boy now. Annoyed, Raven leaves and squashes Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Beast Boy then heads back to the secret lair for a date with Terra. Beast Boy discovers that Terra meant data (data transfer) instead of date, and wants to put all of the Titans' sensitive files on her flash drive. Beast Boy thinks the whole situation is romantic, so he sets the mood (by turning the romance meter). He moves close to Terra and says he wants " a little kissy (kiss)" first, but she just throws him out of the Tower with a rock. Beast Boy then returns and states confidential data first, then a kiss. He puts on the files on her flash drive for her, then puckers up for a kiss, only for Terra to drop a rock on his head knocking him out. Raven is watching the whole thing. Raven then captures Terra and confronts Cyborg and Starfire again, but now with proof. However, they think she's just gone crazy with jealousy. At that time, Robin conducts another Titans test, which takes out every Titan except Beast Boy. This allows Terra to tie all of them up before she leaves. Beast Boy then confronts her and thinks she's just leaving because she wanted to break up, despite the Titans being tied up behind Terra. Before she's about to leave, Beast Boy asks Terra what she really thought of him and she responds by grabbing an enormous chunk out the the Tower's island and is about to crush him with it. Raven breaks out and saves Beast Boy, sending Terra into another dimension. Back to normal (apart from the missing chunk of the Tower), the Titans admit that Raven was right. She comments at how ridiculous Beast Boy and her would be together. However, it ends with her smiling dreamily at that idea. Milestones *Terra debuts in Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy is attracted to Terra and calls her his girlfriend *Beast Boy flirts with Terra *Terra hacks into Titans supercomputer and tries to destory the Titans but was unsuccessful Category:Episodes Category:TTG S1 Category:Teen Titans Go! Episodes